Revenge Is Sweet
by shelbie1999
Summary: Tyla has just lost her sister to the laws. She's willing to do anything for revenge, or is love to sweet.
1. Chapter 1

It was already rotting, the awful human traitors body rotted in front of my feet. I walked away, leaving them there would make all the other rats think that there is a psychopath had been running through and had one of those mental break down those weaklings have. I walked down the dark streets of Hunedoara, few people walked by me but no one expected anything to happen. The foul stink of the humans tickled my nose, but I could smell the sweet redness lingering through there thin veins is what interested me, nothing else about those stupid idiots did. I walked up to the dark almost invisible door with the black cross burnt into the side. I knocked four times and the door creaked open.

"Name!" The werewolf's stench almost blew my back, dumb idiots, I come to this club every night and Jake still has the cheek to ask for my name.

"Tyla Stansfield, idiot, I come every night!" I said, looking to the side moving my long black hair behind my shoulders. Jake moved his head outside the door and searched my face. He smiled and opened the door fully, I walked in and down to the cellar, and it was a dark misted room with smoke, perfect.

No foul humans nothing but the night creatures, the night creatures are the evil living creatures that are not human; Angels, Shape shifters, Vampires, Werewolf, Dark fairies and witches. We are not allowed to be in love with a human, or else the punishment is death. This is ruled by the council. Thor our king makes up these rules, and we have to make sure no one breaks them. My sister died because a pathetic human and she fell in love. Stupid humans, I shall never forget what they did to me.

"Tyla! Well there's a face I haven't seen in a long time!" I turned to see Connor smiling at me; his devilish looks catch my breath every time I see him. Angel.

"Connor! Where have you been hiding?" I said smiling at him, I hugged him and he squeezed my waist.

"Just been around, I heard about your sister, I'm so sorry!" He said, he said pain crossed his face. He was so close to Amy, she never had a better friend. I guess that's why I loved him.

"It's over now, his family paid for what they did to me, there long gone, and I probably won't have to feed for I'd say two days!" I winked and a smile crossed my face as me and Connor sat down at one of the tables scattered across the room.

"Tyla…" He said with concern, I laughed and he just grinned mockingly at me. He has the most handsome smile in the world. I looked across the room; fairy's was up to the normal mischief. This place was my favourite place to go, It wasn't a bright amazing place that gets cleaned every two seconds. It was dark, dull and dreary, you can't see properly because the smoke from the witches spells covered the room. Connor was still staring, his beautiful blue eyes stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I said I looked down at my clothes, ripped shorts and a black sequined top that covered me fully. I didn't see anything wrong.

"You just remind me of your sister, I've been… away and as I have been back, I can only think about your sister, she meant a lot to me. Amy was perfect in every way, I was in love with her. I thought she hated humans, she looked up to you. I don't know how you cope!" He said. I was speechless, I couldn't even catch a breath. I stood up and walked out of the club and walked back down the streets not knowing what to do with myself. I was angry, I was mad, I hated the human who made my sister die, I will kill the one who made this rule. I will make Amy happy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I sat on a bench and many people walked past me, some stared, some were too drunk to even notice I was even there. Good. I noticed a shadow of a man. He was faced my way, I got up and walked up to where my house is, I felt a shadow following me, I turned around and a man was staring at me. I started running and so did he.

5 more streets. 4… 3… 2… 1.

I ran to my house and looked in my pockets for my keys and something rammed me into my door, a hand grabbed my neck and turned me around.

"What do you want?" I said chocking. I tried to look at my attacker but his hat covered his face.

"Where is your precious friend Connor?" A deep voice said.

"What's it to you"

"Everything!"

"Loosen your grip then"

The attacker loosened and I stepped forward. I punched him and he fell to the floor, his hat came off but it was too dark to recognise to who he is. I ran back to the club. I knocked hard. The door opened a crack.

"Name" Jake said.

"Let me in your dog!" I pushed passed him and ran down the stairs. I grabbed Connor and got him against a wall. Connor struggled but an angel was no match for a vampire.

"Why did I just get attacked because of you?" I said feeling eyes on me, everywhere.

"What are you talking about?" Connor said roughly.

"I just got attacked and you're the reason why, what is going on?" I said Connor knew what I meant; I could see it in his eyes.

"Let go and let's get out of here, I'll explain everything!" Connor said, I let him go and we went to walk out, Jake growled at me as we left.

"Right there's this secret organisation called the washers and they don't agree to the rules of the King, no of course the king knows about this group because of the death threats that some washers sent to them, now the king sends out spy's and worriers to kill the washers because the death threats and the disturbances, the problem is in a washer and I'm the messenger, and who would the king want to kill first? Me!" Connor said staring at me, we was outside my house, the attacker was gone. I got out my keys and opened the door.

"So where did these Washers come from!" I said as we walked into the front room. Jess the cat was fast asleep on the arm of the chair. Connor let out his wings and stretched.

"When King Thor took the throne 150 years ago, it began then, everyone knew that he wouldn't be a good king to the Night creatures. So an organisation was formed here, in Hunedoara." Connor said. He had Jess on his lap, how could he be so relaxed about this?

"Why did I get attacked?" I said sitting on the floor. He looked at Jess then at me. He sighed.

"You're the closes thing I have to family now that Amy has gone!" Connor looked down at Jess again and I kneeled next to him and took his hands.

I wont let them get you, I will fight for you, as long as you help me do one thing!" I said he looked at me puzzled.

"Like what?"

"Kill King Thor!" I said sternly. He looked down at me and smiled.


End file.
